


夜降临时-塑料玩具

by XNoniroLab



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XNoniroLab/pseuds/XNoniroLab
Kudos: 2





	夜降临时-塑料玩具

今天又不打算开车了，大少爷。

夏之光坐在吧台听任豪字里行间地嘲，翟潇闻走过来了，他哼了一声。

你懂什么。

“居然让洛洛喝酒，你变了真的。”夏之光撑着下巴，眼神放空。

“哎，还说我，来小翟看看，真正变了的人。”

翟潇闻过来坐到夏之光旁边的凳子，今天是慢歌专场，站桩输出没什么压力，但他脸有点红，在周围冷调的灯光里很明显。

“什么变不变？”

“你豪哥居然让洛洛喝酒了……”夏之光摸摸他的头发，“就说是不是带坏小孩吧。”

“我的天哪。”翟潇闻配合地一脸吃惊又痛心疾首，“没想到啊没想到……”

任豪正打算给翟潇闻拿东西喝，到冰箱前又回来两步，仔细看看翟潇闻的脸，“怎么脸这么红……你没不舒服吧，生病请假啊。”

“……我没啊！我活力四射！唱得我太开心了血液流动加速，不可以吗？”

任豪不相信地多看了两眼，又看了看夏之光，“你……”

“干嘛啊，脑子那么龌龊呢。”夏之光及时打断。

“？？？”

任豪巨冤，“你知道我要说什么了？我本来想说小翟脸有点红要是发烧你带他去躺会儿，好了从这一秒我再也不相信你了夏之光，你就龌龊本人。”

夏之光心塞，装模作样地摸了一下翟潇闻的额头，又装模作样地贴上去试了试温度，表情变得凝重起来。

“对不起，我的错，你是预言家本人行了吧。”

这一个急刹车带漂移，任豪看上去有点迟疑又愧疚，“真发烧啊。”

“可能有一点点，量一下去。”

夏之光心里翻了个白眼，跳下凳子把翟潇闻拽走。

门锁一落夏之光简直是敞开了笑，笑了两分钟。翟潇闻像活在自己的世界一样一眼都没看他，很虚地把自己挪到沙发上倒下去。

不能这么欺负人，夏之光笑够了，直接过去压在翟潇闻身上，去解他的裤子拉链。

“非常成功，骗到一个。”他声音里还带着笑。

翟潇闻倒是可能带着哭了，不是哭就是撒娇的哀求，像呜咽似的咬了下嘴唇才叫出来声音。

“你真就，我的天你快点儿……”

夏之光摸下去，双腿间一大片黏腻，都要湿到牛仔裤上去，他理了半天，线动一下翟潇闻就瘫软一下，他顺着摸到后面收紧的入口，更黏了，完全不用按摩就伸了两根指头进去，翟潇闻呼吸一停立马抓紧他，又动不了了。

“放松啊，不然怎么拿。”夏之光亲了亲他发红的眼角，感觉睫毛凉凉的，“还是你还没玩够？”

翟潇闻胡乱地摇头，手上也没什么劲儿，搭在他的衣服上。夏之光在后面在他内壁慢慢地按了一圈，感觉好像差不多了，往里伸进去找到东西拿出来，才过了几个小时，滑得他第一下都没夹住。

这下翟潇闻终于放松，皱了下脸反复深呼吸，又有点急，差点要缺氧。

低头一看夏之光抽了几张纸包起来，放到茶几上，真的再多看一眼就……

一回头夏之光就勾着他的下巴亲上来了，他也忍了一晚上，兜里放着遥控器，坐在吧台心不在焉地喝酒，听到翟潇闻一个颤音他差点没忍住把人直接从台上带走。

这可是干柴烈火。翟潇闻闷哼几声，身体的反应已经十分难耐，都来不及过一过前戏，他把裤子往下褪了一点，直接摸到夏之光的皮带上给他解开。

夏之光倒意外了，这么有用？不过还是抽空从西装内兜掏出一小片包装撕开。

他又伸手摸了摸，连扩张都不用了，低头看了一眼对着插到底，不过湿成那样也还是有点困难，好在套子有润滑，到一半他抽出来又涂抹几下，交合的地方紧紧贴着，甚至是吸着，终于等完全插进去，然后才有闲心，抚摸两下翟潇闻的耳朵开始亲他。

“这么急？”感到柔软的热度，夏之光停住，让他缓一下。

他就这么直接插进来，衣服裤子也没脱，换个角度可能就看不出来，但是想象一下又觉得很色情。只有表情没法掩饰，终于是被他填满，翟潇闻满足了，没忍住直接叫出了声，看着夏之光缠着亲了半天不让他走。

“一秒都不能等了。”翟潇闻撅了下嘴亲在脸上，对他软软地抱怨，“你还跟豪哥扯，扯到明天早上吧你。”

“我可以呀，你也可以吗。”

翟潇闻想了想，他真的不可以。但是搞得好像就他一个人想要一样，有点亏。

“你忍得住啊，鬼才信。”

夏之光笑了一声，他确实忍不住，现在也忍不住了，于是又去亲他，一边亲一边在里面磨蹭，震了这么久，里面敏感得一塌糊涂，早就到了那个点，这么火上浇油地动两下直接就被插射，完了还在不停地喘。

“我可一下都没动啊。”夏之光凑近他的耳朵，轻声逗他。

翟潇闻看着他，仰起头轻轻喘气，等那阵漂浮感过去，脑子还有点迟钝就继续缠着他的腿，“没完呢。”

真的精力旺盛。夏之光转头亲他，亲得他脸又红了，抱着夏之光的腰让他往下再深一点。

底下在抽动了，翟潇闻清晰地感觉出来，又有劲又没劲似的抓着夏之光的手一下一下捏，眼神迷离地看着他，什么都想不动了。

但还是不如底下的反应明显，夏之光受不了他随着呼吸有意无意的收缩，等差不多完全抽出来又插到最深，压在里面小幅度地蹭。

“你说你是不是那种发情的小动物。”

夏之光的呼吸打在他脖子上，翟潇闻腰又下意识发软，感觉他的手顺着衣服摸进来，稍微有点凉。夏之光摸到他后背，抱着用力往深处快速插几下，压在他身上停住。

这下彻底没力气了，翟潇闻闭着眼睛仰在沙发上，手往下摸了一把，不知道什么时候又射了，可能是夏之光和他咬耳朵，酥麻的感觉又涌上来就毫无抵抗力。夏之光却还没完似的在里面又动了几下，贴得紧紧的和他亲，搅出响亮的水声，完全是这种声音的刺激，翟潇闻觉得快感要冲到头顶，一秒炸开，后面又被用力操弄几下，过一会儿夏之光平复了一下呼吸直起身。

终于放开他了，翟潇闻脱力地喘气，简直就像劫后余生，他咽了一下口水，发现说话都有点费劲。

夏之光退出去，收拾完自己乱七八糟的皮带，伸手摸了摸他后面，还是一片的黏，在空气里渐渐凉下来，但是干得也很快，这样等一会儿，好像就跟什么也没发生一样。只有底裤上有一些。

这穿着多难受。夏之光给他把这一堆裤子都拽走，再给他重新穿上外裤又停顿了。

“？”翟潇闻懒得说话，只能用眼神表达疑问。

“会不会有点硌呢。”夏之光让他抬起身给他把裤子穿回去拉上拉链，牛仔裤布料那么粗糙，摩擦一会儿回去又是干柴烈火。

总比穿着黏糊好多了……翟潇闻盯着被他遗弃到沙发角的一团，虽然这样和今天晚上在台子上比起来也没好到哪去。

“……还好吧。”他终于捡回一点力气，伸手去抱夏之光，向他要一个吻。

现在的亲就只是亲了，身体贴在一起全是安心，夏之光舔舔他有些发干的嘴唇，声音低低的。

“你知不知道今天你在台上，底下的人都怎么看你。”

翟潇闻奇怪地看着他。

“我可算是知道视奸是一种什么眼神了。”夏之光叹气，真正想的他倒不太想说，可能是他带着滤镜，翟潇闻挪一下膝盖，换一个方向的视线，摸一把立麦他都觉得不对，更别说灯光下喉结的阴影，看一下就想啃一口。

“你就以你的心度人家的腹吧……自己想还不承认。”

怎么看上去还挺得意的呢。夏之光掐他的脸，“我有什么不能承认的，我亲手放进去。”

这下又要脸红，翟潇闻看了他好几眼都说不出来话，也就这种时候了，平时都跟个机关枪似的。

但是他还是很好奇，就把自己埋到夏之光怀里，抬起脸去看他。

“那你是什么眼神？”

你还看不出来吗，近视多少度啊……夏之光顺着他脊椎往下摸了摸，慢悠悠地回答。

“每一秒都想要的眼神。”


End file.
